


A gift for a lifetime

by Jadowdra



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Raoul de Chagny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadowdra/pseuds/Jadowdra
Summary: Gustave Daaé has a special gift for the young Vicount de Chagny.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	A gift for a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Trans Phantom of the Opera Appreciation Week event.

-Young man, may I have a word with you?

The boy's head perked up, diverting his attention from the sand castle to see Gustave Daae beckoning him to enter the house. With a smile on his face he whispered a quick _be right back_ to Christine and raced inside. The man waited for him seated in one of the kitchen chairs, with a table at his side and another empty chair in front of him. The wooden floor creaked beneath the boy as he approached him and took the offered seat.

-Thank you for indulging me -the man smiled-. First of all I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you, the journey you have started is not easy and not everyone will understand, but I know you are brave and will not back down from the challenges ahead of you.

The boy nodded, smile growing wider and feet swinging back and forth. He gave a curious glance at a mysterious package on top of the table. Following his gaze, Gustave chuckled as he picked it up.

-But I didn't call you here to hear an old man rambling. I wanted to give you this, hoping it would help you on your firsts steps -he said while handing it over to the boy.  
-Thank you -he responded with a grin.

It didn't take him long to tear apart the envelope and soon he had between his hands a thick book. There was no title neither in the cover or the spine, and he noticed the binding was different from the books he found in his family's home library. This book didn't come from a print, it had been carefully handcrafted. The boy pat the cover admiring the texture, his jaw dropped in amazement the moment he opened it and saw the contents inside.

-Not everyone has the opportunity to choose their own name and it sounds like a daunting task, so I've compiled a list for you, as well as all the stories I know to accompany it. My hope is that you may find one that speaks to you.  
-Thank you, sir! I-I'm actually speechless. There's so many to choose from! -the boy's smile couldn't be any brighter.  
-Can I see it? -peeked a voice from the door.  
-Christine! What did I told you about eavesdropping? -replied Gustave.  
-Sorry papa.  
-Will you help me choose, Christine? -the boy stood up, gripping the book like his life depended on it.

She nodded fervently and both of them ran into the next room, sitting on the old carpet at the center. They spent the rest of the afternoon browsing the book, marveling at it's contents. When the chill of the evening arrived Gustave huddled them together with a blanket, and when Philippe de Chagny arrived to pick up his little brother, Christine and Raoul were sound asleep with the book safely tucked between them.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing fanfiction. Hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
